Thou Shall Not Covet
by red-flower11
Summary: /Thirty One Side-fic/ Why am I so obsessed with her, I can hardly stand it? Why do I loathe any man who so much as glances in her direction? ...Ah. Because I, Kakashi Hatake, have fallen in love, with Sakura Haruno. What a strange feeling...


Hm. Can you guess who's sort of disappeared off the face of the internet Earth?

Yeah. And I truly am very, very, very, very sorry. But my dumb laptop crashed. But don't worry, all my documents were saved onto a USB before that happened, and now the thing is up and running again. Hopefully I'll have more time to write actual chapters and such.

Anyway, so this is a side-fic to Thirty One, from Kakashi's point of view. Mainly because he's the first chapter, so I decided to do this for him. And, who knows? Maybe I'll do some more for the other guys as well.

Also, my birthday was yesterday! So, now I am officially fourteen.

Disclaimer: Cause you know. I don't own it. And such.

-

-

-

**Thou Shall Not Covet**

_-red_

-

-

-

When I first saw her, she was like any other girl who came traipsing in. Cold, exhausted and slightly—but only slightly―upset. With strangely colored hair, but I've seen stranger. And the biggest green eyes. No, they weren't captivating, or full of luster and light. They were just green eyes, but I felt as if they were seeing right through me.

I make light conversation with her, for entertainment if nothing else. She talks back, in a normal voice. No. It's not whimsical, or magical, or beautiful. It's just a Plain-Jane voice, yet it makes my heart beat faster.

Her face is a normal face. With two eyes, a nose and a mouth, a full set of teeth and a tongue inside. No, it's not arranged in some artistic or God-like way. She didn't look as if the angels themselves had created her. Yet, it fascinated me in a way that no other face could.

Her expressions were the same as any human. She wrinkled her nose, when something didn't suit her taste, like everyone else. She smiled when she was happy, like everyone else. Her forehead creased when she was anxious or worried, like everyone else. Her eyes narrowed when she was suspicious, like everyone else. The only thing that wasn't like everyone else, was the fact that these simple and unoriginal quirks had even come to my attention at all. That I had even bothered to subconsciously notice them.

Her figure was an ordinary figure. Slight curves, an average chest, average legs and average arms. She was almost the epitome of the norm. Something that wasn't extraordinary or exceptional. Just something you came by every day. Yet it had enthralled me, tracing the little curves in her body with my eyes. It had made my stomach twist in a way that no other woman had, not even the girls with the voluptuous waists, and hour-glass shapes, and the well endowed breasts. No, not even a fraction of what I felt, could be compared to those women.

Her attitude, her personality, her disposition. While interesting, she wasn't completely perfect. It wasn't as if she were the embodiment of knowledge or entertainment. Her air was typical of a college student, living on her own. Quiet, somewhat of a temper, and a curious suspicion over everything done that didn't seem to be exactly what she had expected. She was like any woman in college drinking at a bar. But, I still was so enraptured in her views and where she stood on trivial matters, because I felt I just wanted to _know_ her.

Yes, at first glance she was an average woman, no more distinct than the rest. And yet, so unlike the others in ways that cannot be expressed in simple words. She makes my heart flutter, and my stomach clench. She clouds my mind, day in and day out. Forever invading my dreams. She is nothing but a plain, normal girl. So, how is it that she had affected me this way? How is it that she always manages to be there, when she isn't? How is it that I am so unconditionally and ultimately in love with her to the highest degree, that it physically hurts? And why do I bask in that very hurt? Why does it make me feel so alive?

Why do I love the way she laughs? Why do I want her to _see_ me? Why do I want to touch her? Why do I love the feeling of her skin against mine? Why am I so obsessed with the sound of her normal voice? Why can't I sleep at night, when she infringes on my dreams? Why can't I stand the thought of her with someone else? Why does it frustrate me when I can't be with her? Why do I never want to leave her side? Why is it, when I see her, I lose all self-control? Why can't I get her out of my head, out of my heart and out of my sleep? Why does she look so much more beautiful than the super models I used to date? Why do I want to purr like a pleased kitten when she's wrapped up in my arms? Why does her blushing face make my heart skip a few beats? Why do her lips taste so much better than my favorite flavor of candy? Why do I loathe every man who so much as glances in her direction? Why does everything I live for suddenly revolve around her?

I don't know the answers to these questions. And if I were to ask Sakura, she probably wouldn't know either.

All I _do_ know for sure, is that I want her. I want her to be _mine_. I want her to be mine and to be with no one else. I want to be alone with her, to be the only one to covet her. I want her to belong to me, and me alone. I want to pull her into my embrace, and kiss her breath away. I want her to see my face and smile. I want to be the joy in her heart and the spring in her step. I want to be the cause of everything good that happens to her. I want to be the center of her universe, like she is for me. I want her to dream of me. I want to taste her every minute of every day. I want her to think of me always. I want to hear her say my name over and over again. I want her to want me. I just want to _be_ with her.

And I want to be her _only_ one.

Because I am Kakashi Hatake, and I have fallen in love, with Sakura Haruno.

-

-

-

It's short. I know.

But I didn't want to make it long, because he has feelings that _can't_ be expressed in words, as is stated above. So, if I were to go on a horrendously long description of feelings and emotions and stuff in _words_, it would be kind of contradictory.

Never done a side-fic before, so if you like it please say so. If you don't, say that too. Or if you want me to do more, maybe I will. I like these things, they're easy and short. =)

Review please,

red


End file.
